Una pregunta un poco insólita
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Una tarde que parecía normal, Ninten recibe una pregunta, la cual hhabía esperado por mucho tiempo... Summary del asco... One-shot


Disclaimer: Todo personaje aquí mencionado pertenece al gran Shigesato Itoi

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila y nublada. Ninten se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor, mientras leía el periódico. Ana, su esposa, se encontraba en su habitación, arreglando calcetines, camisetas y demás. Sus dos hijos, Ness y Tracy, se encontraban en su respectiva habitación. Ness decía estar haciendo tareas en la computadora, y Tracy jugaba con sus muñecas. Todo parecía un día normal, sin duda.

Casualmente, Ninten observó una foto de Ness cuando era un pequeño de dos años.

"Ahh, qué rápido crecen" pensaba.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos en las escaleras. Se asomó por detrás del periódico, y vio a su primogénito dar un salto desde el quinto escalón hasta el suelo, cosa que hizo que se diera un buen golpe de trasero contra el piso

Ness se levantó, sobándose la parte lastimada, con una hoja de papel en las manos. Rápidamente, se sentó en una silla frente a Ninten.

—Papá — llamó él — necesito preguntarte algo

—Dime, hijo

— Bueno, en realidad pensaba preguntárselo a mamá, pero sólo recibí un calcetín apestoso como respuesta en la cara

—¿Se lo preguntaste a ella antes que a mí?

—No, le pregunté si le podía preguntar algo, a lo que ella me lanzó esto — sacó un calcetín oloroso — que por cierto, creo que es tuyo.

— Ehh— Ninten se sonrojó — no te salgas del tema

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! — Ness le sonrió, tenía esa mala costumbre de salirse del tema — bueno, es para una tarea, por sea caso...

— Sólo habla, Ness.

—Está bien — Ness suspiró — ¿Cómo nací yo?

Ninten se quedó mirando a su hijo, cerró el periódico, tomó un sorbo de café, para escupírselo luego en la cara a Ness. Tiró el periódico, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Ness se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin moverse de donde estaba.

Ninten tocó la puerta de su habitación con desesperación.

—¡Ya te dije que estoy ocupada!— oyó la voz de su esposa desde adentro

—¡Soy yo!

—¡Igual, sigo ocupada!

—¡Ana, esto es algo serio! ¡Ábreme ya!

Escuchó a Ana venir y abrirle la puerta, de mala gana por supuesto.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Ninten?

—Ha llegado el día, querida.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nuestro hijo, ha preguntado cómo vino al mundo.

Ana rodó los ojos

—¿Y tú qué crees? ¿Que no lo sabe?

— Por algo preguntó ¿No?

—Ninten — Ana suspiró, resignada — Ness ya tiene trece años, es más que obvio que sabe mucho del tema...

—¡Pero puso la excusa que era para una tarea! ¿No será que quiere saber más? ¡El niño merece información!

—Ya no es un niño, Ninten — dijo ella — ¿En serio piensas que no sabe nada del tema?

—No lo sé, y más vale prevenir que lamentar— dijo él, con disposición.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, y nosotros, sus padres, somos quienes deberíamos hablar de eso con él

—Ninten, la vez anterior Ness me confesó que él siempre se...

—¡Iré a explicarle todo a mi hijo! — interrumpió él — ¡Tarde o temprano, debería tener esta conversación con él!

No dejó a Ana hablar, y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al comedor, Ness estaba tal cual él lo había dejado, goteando café y con los ojos abiertos, con estupefacción.

—Perdón, Ness — dijo Ninten.

Ness sacudió la cabeza, y miró a su padre, algo enfadado.

—¿Me vas a decir o no?

—Oh, Ness, había esperado este momento tanto tiempo...

—¿Ah?

—No te preocupes, hijo, entre hombres nos entendemos. Tendremos esta charla de padre a hijo que tanto había deseado...

—E-espera, papá, creo que me has entendido mal...

—No, no, shh — Lo calló él — no tengas vergüenza, yo te entiendo.

—P-pero...

—Muy bien, empezaremos con esto...— Ninten lo miró comprensivo — Una vez, tu madre y yo decidimos formar una familia...

—¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No me cuentes cómo...!

—Y para eso, papá y mamá deben quererse mucho, pero mucho, mucho para que...

_Diez minutos después... _

_—_Luego, la dejé sobre la cama, y ambos sabíamos que el momento había llegado...

Ness miraba con una expresión de terror y estupefacción a su padre, entendiendo a la perfección todo lo que decía..

_Media hora después_

—Y fue así, como naciste tú.

Ness no podía ni parpadear. El papel que tenía en la mano cayó al suelo, mientras que su padre lo miraba, orgulloso de todo lo que había contado. volvió a coger su periódico, y sin mirarlo, dijo:

—¿Algo que no entendieras?

—P-papá — dijo él, ya sin manera de regresar a la realidad

—Dime...

—E-entonces... ¿Parto normal o cesárea?

Ninten miró estupefacto a su hijo.

—¿P-perdona?

—¡Que si nací por parto normal o por cesárea!

Ninten cerró el periódico, tomó un sorbo de café, y volvió a escupir a Ness.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación , y allí vio a Ana cruzada de brazos y con una mirada asesina.

—¿Y bien? — dijo ella

—Él...él sólo quería saber que...

—Por cesárea...

—E-eso— Ninten miró al techo — Santo Dios ¡Qué he hecho!

—Sólo le acabas de decir a nuestro hijo cómo fue que ambos "#$%& , nueve meses antes que naciera, con lujo y detalle, conociéndote. Nada fuera de lo normal ¿No crees?

—A-ana...

—Yo te avisé...

—Maldición...

—Ya que no me dejaste terminar, te lo diré.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que Ness me confesó que se masturba, pero le daba vergüenza decírtelo, por lo que me lo dijo a mí.

—¿Que Ness qué?

—Que él se...oh rayos, por qué lo dije.

Ninten bajó corriendo las escaleras, tal como lo había hecho antes. Cuando llegó, vio a su hijo al teléfono.

—Sí, fue traumante. Nunca los volveré a ver de la misma manera

—Ness...

—¡Oh! Perdón, Jeff. El salvaje sex... ehh... mi padre ha regresado...sí...te llamo más tarde...lo sé, tendré cuidado...adiós.

Ness colgó el teléfono, miró a su padre, algo atemorizado.

—Hijo, siéntate

—Si ahora piensas contarme cómo hicieron a Tracy, prefiero que lo dejemos ahí...

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Tú ya sabías qué era eso ¿Verdad?

—Ehh...—Ness se sonrojó — p-pues sí, pero... ¡Intenté decírtelo! ¡Sólo que estabas como bobo contándome cómo tú y mamá fo...!

—¡No lo menciones!— dijo él, callándolo — Es mi turno de hacerte una pregunta...

—¿Ok?

—Ness, ¿Te has masturbado?

_"Rayos, mamá, te dije que no se lo mencionaras"_

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Sólo pregunto

—Ahh, pues...

_"Ya que, si me descubría, iba a tener que decírselo de todas formas"_

—S-sí, sólo un par de veces

—¿Seguro?

—Totalmente

—Hijo, cuando tu manito y tú se quieren mucho, pero mucho, mucho, ustedes...

_"Oh, maldita sea, aquí vamos de nuevo"_

* * *

Ohhh my god!

Me estoy volviendo adicta a esto de Ninten como padre y Ness "aprendiendo de él"

La verdad, seguiré haciendo fics de este par, aunque no haya muchos fans de este parentesco

En fin, espero les haya gustado


End file.
